Ambulatory, mobility, and related medical devices are utilized to assist both children and adults with movement and mobility. Known mobility devices include wheelchairs, standers, walkers, and strollers. More complex mobility devices are utilized for the accommodating children and adults with special physical needs.
The following patents and published patent applications are known in the art.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2002/0038942, filed by Gilles et al. and published on Apr. 4, 2002, discloses an expandable pediatric walker.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,708, issued to Howle on Nov. 6, 2001, discloses a foldable walker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,593, issued to Che on Oct. 6, 1998, discloses a walking frame for disabled persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,101, issued to Lauren et al. on Jul. 26, 2005, discloses a combined wheelchair, walker, and sitting chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,055, issued to Mulholland on Apr. 8, 1997, discloses a stander.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,968, issued to Wright-Ott et al. on Dec. 30, 1997, discloses a transitional power mobility aid for physically challenged children.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,770, issued to Wright-Ott on Dec. 21, 2004, discloses a child ambulation aid with enhanced maneuverability.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,722, issued to Madigan et al. on Jun. 26, 2007, discloses a standing baby stroller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,748, issued to Cohen on Nov. 24, 1998, discloses a convertible stroller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,023, issued to McBee on Jan. 10, 1995, discloses a child's vehicle for increased visual interaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,724, issued to Fiore on Feb. 25, 1992, discloses a stand-up stroller.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,593, issued to Beurskens on Aug. 12, 1952, discloses a combination baby walker and stroller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,022, issued to Convertini et al. on Mar. 16, 1999, discloses a stroller standing platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,772, issued to Cervantes on Mar. 2, 2004, discloses a stroller stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,634, issued to Lundh on Jul. 23, 2002, discloses a standing board for buggies, push-chairs, and prams.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.